


Секретарь Маммоны

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Flogging, M/M, Orders, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Геллерт - сабмиссив и этого не стесняется, Криденс открывает в себе доминанта.





	Секретарь Маммоны

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Addiction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260549) by [Reymas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas). 



> Маммона - демон не только алчности, но и искуситель, соблазнитель. Поэтому он, а не Асмодей.

Спальня Геллерта находилась по соседству с кабинетом. Так же скупо обставленное помещение, зато с большой кроватью и даже балдахином на внушительных с виду столбиках. Аурелиус поймал себя на мысли, что он уже думает о том, как можно привязать к ним человека. Но думать о чем-то пристойном, когда находишься в чужой спальне и тебя уже обнимают за талию, категорически невозможно.  
  
— Просто делай то, что захочется. — Геллерт уже расстегивал ремень на его брюках. — И говори.  
  
— Я подумал, что к этим столбикам можно привязать… — Аурелиус осекся, опасливо покосившись на Геллерта, но тот одобрительно улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты прав. Тебе нравится эта мысль?  
  
Нравится ли? Аурелиус облизнул губы, представив себе, как может выглядеть Геллерт, привязанный за руки и за ноги. Непристойно. Порочно. До невозможности.  
  
— Нравится. — Он решительно схватил Геллерта за узел шейного платка и подтащил к себе, посмотрев прямо в глаза. — Мне нравится.  
  
Другой рукой он быстро прошелся по многочисленным пуговицам жилета, рубашки… брюк. Сколько все-таки лишнего. Геллерт попытался было сделать ответный жест, но Аурелиус рассыпался в его руках черным бушующим маревом.  
  
Обскур ударил Геллерта в живот и тут же подхватил, швыряя на кровать. Одежда расползалась лоскутами под напором первородной ярости, острой колкой тьмы. Тьма сворачивалась кольцами, тьма обжигала кожу ледяным холодом. Она забивалась в рот, не позволяя говорить. Она застилала глаза, не давая видеть.  
  
Геллерт рухнул навзничь, с готовностью выгнувшись ей навстречу, призывая вновь подхватить и сделать… что-то. Его руки были расслаблены, голова запрокинута. Он любовался пробужденной стихией и был готов идти вместе с ней.  
  
Когда стихия перестала быть стихией и стала человеком, Геллерт едва сдержал разочарованный вздох. И зря. Аурелиус церемонился не больше, чем обскур, лихорадочно скидывая одежду. Одной рукой расстегивать все эти пуговицы было сложно, но другой он держал Геллерта за горло, и это было важнее.  
  
Заклинаний, чтобы связывать, он не знал. Но зато их знал Геллерт, и решение пришло в голову само. Аурелиус быстро свесился с кровати и подхватил палочку, перекидывая ее Геллерту.  
  
— Привяжи себя, — уверенно приказал он и пихнул Геллерта коленом. Уважение, пиетет, иерархия — это все потом. Это не здесь. Здесь и сейчас Геллерт Гриндельвальд переворачивается по его приказу и встает на четвереньки, широко и непристойно расставив ноги в высоких сапогах. Он сам колдует, и ремни опутывают его конечности, намертво приковывая к четырем столбикам. Надежным, прочным столбикам. Аурелиус подергал ремни. Хорошие ремни. Не порвутся.  
  
Он медленно провел рукой по бледной коже от крестца и выше, заставляя Геллерта опереться на локти и опустить голову. Геллерт только вздохнул, расставив ноги еще немного шире. Да, именно так все и должно быть. Именно так. А теперь приступай. Все уже сделано для тебя. Ну!  
  
И Аурелиус не стал ждать. Только мельком подумал: когда Геллерт успел так… подготовиться? Но уж этого он точно спрашивать не будет! Гораздо лучше и правильнее — с силой шлепнуть его ладонью по заднице, оставив красный след. И еще раз. И войти резко, чтобы Геллерт весь сжался, вцепившись зубами в подушку. Нет, так не пойдет.  
  
Схватить за короткие белые волосы несложно. Удержать их сложнее. Но тем хуже для Геллерта. Аурелиус склонился вперед и грубо сунул пальцы прямо ему в рот, резко дернув. Зубы больно врезались в пальцы, но Аурелиус достиг своей цели, запрокинув его голову. Геллерт застонал и защекотал пальцы кончиком языка, одновременно подавшись назад. Он хотел, чтобы его грубо ебали.  
  
И он этого добился. Аурелиус с силой прочертил пальцами обеих рук по чужим ребрам и перехватил за бедра. Не уйдет. Не сможет даже отползти, пока в него вбиваются — беззастенчиво, грубо, быстро. Как животное. Геллерт сдавленно скулил под ним, прогибаясь в спине и подаваясь навстречу.  
  
— Проси, — резко скомандовал Аурелиус, жадно наблюдая за тем, как гнется и скулит будущий владыка мира. Пусть теперь его, Аурелиуса, умоляют. А он будет решать, достойна ли мольба внимания!  
  
— Еби меня, — хрипло заговорил Геллерт, прогнувшись в спине еще немного. — Сильнее! Как весеннюю похотливую тварь!  
  
Аурелиус задохнулся от нахлынувшего наслаждения. Он задвигался быстро, еще быстрее. Рваными, короткими толчками, и сердце бешено колотилось в такт. Кровать протестующе скрипела, простыни под коленями сбились, но это так мало волновало. Он хотел больше, он знал, что сейчас… что еще немного… Волна сладкой судороги накрыла его, заставив громко застонать, буквально натягивая Геллерта на член. Да, все должно быть именно так. Теперь он понимал.  
  
Геллерт тихо вздохнул, когда Аурелиус вытянулся рядом с ним — все так же прикованным и раскрытым, но сейчас они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Аурелиус едва заметно кивнул и повел рукой по груди Геллерта, по животу, прошелся по стволу. Движения его были уверенными, даже властными. Он смотрел в слегка затуманенные глаза, но сейчас не пытался ничего в них найти.  
  
— Как похотливую тварь, — заговорил Аурелиус, быстро двигая рукой, — которая готова раздвинуть ноги перед всеми, кто на нее посмотрит. Которая будет стонать и умолять ее выебать. Так, да?  
  
— Да! — Геллерт на миг ухмыльнулся, торжествующе сверкнув глазами, и тут же забился, буквально трахая сжимающую член руку. Да, именно так! И еще раз. И много раз. Столько, сколько он захочет.  
  
Аурелиус продолжал смотреть в разноцветные глаза. Он заметил это торжество, но оно не пугало. Они получали то, что хотели.  
  
И это было прекрасно.  
  


***

  
Криденс устало рухнул на оголенный камень на склоне горы и мученически посмотрел на Гуннара. Сейчас тот скажет, что нужно встать, сделать еще несколько кругов и потом аккуратно спустить лавину вон с того склона. А Криденсу хотелось скинуть с того склона самого Гуннара и посмотреть, как он красиво улетает вместе со своими защитными чарами! Сколько же можно?!  
  
В глубине души Криденс понимал, зачем нужны эти тренировки. Когда владеешь огромной силой, нужно занимать и тело, и разум. А горы… Что горам сделается? Особенно если не пытаться разбиться о них со всей силой подавляемой ярости.  
  
Но очень, очень хотелось со всей этой силой кому-нибудь что-нибудь причинить. Какое-нибудь особенно изощренное благо!  
  
— Вставай. — Гуннар не обманул его ожиданий. Вот сейчас скажет еще про пару кругов… — И иди отмывайся. Вечером с Виндой поработаешь над заклинаниями, она терпеливая… Макдаф, кстати, с зельями закончил?  
  
Такой переход к мирным бытовым темам ввел Криденса в непродолжительный ступор. Зато, раз такое дело, можно с полным осознанием своей правоты сесть и попытаться отряхнуться.  
  
— Закончил, — буркнул наконец Криденс. — И сильно ругался.  
  
— А. — Гуннара сие известие явно не впечатлило. — Пусть ругается. Ты встать можешь?  
  
Криденс недоверчиво на него покосился. Что это с ним?  
  
— Ты выглядишь так, будто сильно ударился головой, — уточнил Гуннар, но на помощь не поспешил.  
  
— Нет, не ударился. Просто задумался. — Криденс поймал себя на том, что привычно оправдывается, и внутренне обругал за слабость. Он не Криденс Бэрбоун, нелюбимый приемный ребенок деспотичной женщины. Он Аурелиус Дамблдор. Само имя мало значило, но зато оно помогало отделить себя от прошлого. Он — Аурелиус Дамблдор. И мир стелится под его ногами. Вот так.  
  
Аурелиус встал и махнул Гуннару рукой. Аппарировать самостоятельно он пока не умел, так что его пришлось переправлять. Каждый раз он ожидал чего-нибудь вроде пинка под зад, и каждый раз ошибался. Его здесь никто не стремился унизить. Боялись связываться с ним — или с Геллертом?  
  


***

  
Идея задать Геллерту прямой вопрос пришла в голову, уже когда Аурелиус познал все счастье горячей воды и личного (подумать только) куска мыла. Конечно, стоит просто уточнить напрямую, вот что бы надеть… Не то чтобы у него было много одежды, но всегда и все можно поправить. А еще аккуратно уложить волосы. Не нравилась Аурелиусу только затаившаяся в глубине глаз тень загнанности, но она тоже когда-нибудь уйдет. Точно уйдет.  
  
Слегка одернув жилет, Аурелиус снова окинул взглядом свое отражение и твердым шагом пошел в направлении комнат Геллерта. Хотелось надеяться, что он не занят… Или хотя бы занят не настолько, чтобы не выслушать.  
  
Аурелиус поймал себя на том, что заранее ожидает этой щемящей детской обиды, когда важный для тебя человек отталкивает и уходит. Геллерт один раз так уже сделал — тогда, в облике Грейвза. Криденс этого не забыл. Аурелиус — отложил в сторону. Всегда надо помнить, что тебя могут выбросить на помойку. Это очень упрощает жизнь.  
  
Геллерт был занят. Он как раз что-то обсуждал с Краффтом и Кэрроу, и сунувшийся было Аурелиус тут же отступил назад. Нет-нет, он зайдет позже!  
  
— А, это ты, — остановил его голос Геллерта. — Заходи. Мы уже заканчиваем.  
  
Аурелиус кивнул и вошел. Слушать про какие-то особенности применения заклинаний ему было неинтересно, и он отошел к стене, исподволь разглядывая комнату. Слишком уж тут было пусто. Геллерт вряд ли действительно жил здесь или даже в спальне рядом. И череп наверняка ненастоящий. Аурелиус приблизился к стеллажу и принялся рассматривать надписи. Красиво. Только непонятно.  
  
— Нравится? — Геллерт неслышно подошел со спины, и Аурелиус вздрогнул, обернувшись. Краффт и Кэрроу ушли, а Геллерт стоял почти вплотную.  
  
— Не знаю. — Аурелиус пожал плечами. — Они что-то означают?  
  
— Да. Заклинания. Но ты ведь не за этим пришел, верно?  
  
Геллерт так и не отстранился, и Аурелиусу едва удалось развернуться, чтобы не задеть его плечом.  
  
— Не за этим. — Он посмотрел на Геллерта чуть сверху. Приготовленные вопросы казались теперь такими незначительными. Душу терзало совсем другое. — Ты отверг меня сначала. Потом привлек обратно. Почему?  
  
— Потому что я ошибся, — просто и ровно ответил Геллерт. — Я тоже ошибаюсь и потому стремлюсь беседовать с каждым, кому могу довериться.  
  
Аурелиус смотрел на него долго. Как хотелось этому верить. И как было страшно доверять. Нет, так не пойдет. Он не будет предаваться терзаниям, которые ничего не изменят. Хватит уже. Когда он начал действовать, его жизнь изменилась. Иначе можно так всю жизнь и оставаться в цирке за решеткой и ждать, пока появится кто-то, кто возьмет за руку и уведет.  
  
— Ошибся? — Аурелиус поднял брови. — Это очень плохо. Очень.  
  
Его интонации были настолько серьезными, что поверить в искренность было невозможно. Геллерт скромно опустил глаза, разглядывая носки ботинок.  
  
Аурелиус покачал головой. Ну конечно, никакого стыда.  
  
Это почему-то будоражило. Именно бесстыдная, нахальная самоуверенность, которую хотелось проверить на прочность. И чтобы Геллерт снова его просил, порочно прогибаясь в спине и позволяя делать с собой все, что угодно.  
  
— Это отвратительно, — заключил Аурелиус и пальцем поднял голову Геллерта за подбородок. И, разумеется, увидел то самое нахальство и вызов. — Я надеюсь, у тебя есть время на меня сейчас?  
  
Теперь в интонациях Аурелиуса не было просьбы. Он просто предупреждал о том, что время Геллерт обязан найти. Именно сейчас. Иначе — ему же будет хуже.  
  
Геллерт опустил ресницы и кивнул. В конце концов, почему бы и нет? Достаточно зачаровать вход, и им никто не помешает.  
  
— Тогда пройди и сядь на стол. — Сам Аурелиус вальяжно уселся в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу. Отсюда он прекрасно видел, как Геллерт послушно садится и мечет на него заинтересованные взгляды из-под все так же скромно опущенных ресниц. — Раздвинь ноги. Еще шире. И сними с себя вот это…  
  
Аурелиус небрежно подцепил пальцем рубашку и жилет. Геллерт потянулся было к брюкам, но Аурелиус его остановил.  
  
— Нет. Пока что я хочу увидеть, действительно ли ты желаешь дальнейшего. Если ткань это скроет… что ж, увы. Я не насильник.  
  
Геллерт явно заинтересовался. Это было занятно. И даже интересно. Он откинулся назад, опираясь на вытянутые руки, и прикрыл глаза. Для возбуждения не всегда нужно касаться себя. Иногда можно просто предвкушать, как именно Аурелиус будет его трахать. Наверное, сперва заставит отсосать. Потом разложит на столе. Или придумает что-то еще? Хммм…  
  
— Ты отверг меня, не зная, каков я. — Аурелиус одобрительно похлопал его по паху, потер явственно проявившийся бугор ладонью, отмечая, как ответно подался вперед Геллерт. Ну уж нет, не сразу. — А сейчас готов скулить и призывать. Верно?  
  
Геллерт послушно заскулил, потираясь пахом о ладонь. Да, верно. Я готов скулить и умолять.  
  
Аурелиус расстегнул жилет, рубашку. Медленно потянул из шлевок ремень. Он все еще не умел связывать заклинаниями, но точно знал, как можно связать ремнем. А еще — как им можно хлестнуть по голому торсу, оставляя на бледной коже широкий красный след. Геллерт выгнулся, заскулив громче, и ребра отчетливее проступили под кожей. Аурелиус хлестал его по тощим бокам, по плечам, по груди и напряженным рукам. Не слишком сильно, не вставая с места, но ощутимо.  
  
Геллерт даже не пытался отстраниться, принимая удары с чуть приглушенными вскриками. Длинные красные полосы множились, Аурелиус уже почти не сдерживался. Он раздул ноздри и жадно следил, как руки Геллерта в конце концов подламываются и он падает спиной на стол.  
  
Медленно поднявшись с кресла, Аурелиус навис над Геллертом и осмотрел с головы до ног. Геллерт тяжело дышал, раскинув руки. Возбуждение его, кажется, только усилилось.  
  
— Мало, — констатировал Аурелиус и потащил Геллерта вниз за пояс штанов, заодно переворачивая. — Пожалуй… мой ремень измочалился. А что насчет твоего?  
  
Он одним резким движением выдернул ремень, едва не уронив Геллерта. Хороший ремень. Длинный, узкий. Можно сложить вдвое.  
  
Аурелиус сделал шаг в сторону и левой рукой с силой прижал голову Геллерта к столешнице, оставив его в беззащитной и покорной позе. Отлично. Просто прекрасно. Геллерт снова заскулил, извиваясь под хлесткими ударами. Он хотел большего, он всегда хотел большего. И чтобы с него вот так содрали штаны, и чтобы ремень тут же прошелся под рефлекторно вздрагивающим ягодицам.  
  
Когда Аурелиус выпустил его, Геллерт заскулил уже требовательно. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Хочешь, расставлю ноги? Хочешь — прогнусь в спине и буду просить?  
  
Аурелиус небрежно погладил его по бедру. Наблюдать за настолько неприкрытой похотью было странно и даже пугающе. Как все это совмещалось в одном человеке? Вся эта похоть, вся эта…  
  
Жадность.  
  
Аурелиус отчетливо понял, каков был настоящий смертный грех Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Жадность, а не гордыня. Ему всегда будет мало.  
  
С другой стороны — кто без греха? Сам Аурелиус точно не был безгрешен. Да и отвлекаться на богословские размышления в такой ситуации не хотелось. Он провел петлей ремня по красной от побоев спине.  
  
— Один раз я видел тебя на коленях и связанным. На колени я ставить тебя не хочу, но вот… сложи руки за спиной.  
  
Связать покорно подставленные руки — несложно. Аурелиус проверил, чтобы они не были слишком уж стянуты и чтобы пряжка держала прочно. Он снял с Геллерта штаны до конца и шлепнул по бедру.  
  
— Теперь встань и найди то, с чем бы ты хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул. — Кто бы знал, сколько сил Аурелиусу понадобилось, чтобы произнести эту фразу непринужденно.  
  
Геллерт слегка пошатнулся, выпрямляясь. Каблуки его сапог гулко застучали по полу, он сейчас не пытался идти мягко. Наоборот, он хотел, чтобы Аурелиус смотрел, как он подходит к стеллажу. Как он с трудом зубами открывает дверцы. Как точно так же зубами выуживает какую-то коробочку. Как приносит ее и вкладывает в протянутую ладонь.  
  
Аурелиус одобрительно пощекотал его под выставленным подбородком и открыл коробку. Какая-то мазь. Ну что ж, сам выбрал.  
  
— Перегнись через кресло. Не так, через спинку. — Аурелиус неторопливо смазывал член, наблюдая, как Геллерт ловит равновесие. Он и не хотел, чтобы Геллерту было удобно. Он хотел выразить все, что думает о его поступке. О том, как Геллерт ошибается в людях. Никто не безупречен.  
  
Вошел Аурелиус резко, перехватив одной рукой за волосы, а второй за связанные руки. Ты ведь считал меня никчемным, а теперь громко стонешь подо мной, требуя еще. Теперь ты знаешь, чего мог лишиться. Теперь понимаешь.  
  
Кресло недовольно заскрипело под его напором. Оно явно было не приспособлено для таких игр. Аурелиус недовольно рыкнул и пинком вышиб его из-под Геллерта, удерживая теперь его тело в руках. Тот повис, громко застонав. Да, вот именно этого натяжения волос и ощущения сильных рук ему и не хватало. Чтобы кончить, ему даже не нужны были ласки — только чтобы его вот так держали, и чтобы тот, кто его держит, так же жестко и властно трахал его.  
  
Аурелиус стиснул зубы, кончив следом. Ему слишком нравились эта покорность и это доверие. И ощущение собственной мощи, долгое время вырывающейся только вместе с обскуром. Нет, он был силен не только этой тьмой в душе. Он кое-чего стоил и сам по себе.  
  
Кресло снова скрипнуло, когда Аурелиус с размаху сел в него и подтащил Геллерта к себе на колени, развязывая ему руки. Они молчали, и тишину разбивало только тяжелое дыхание. Геллерт откинулся назад и с довольным видом закрыл глаза. Он никуда не спешил. У него действительно было время для Аурелиуса. Столько, сколько понадобится.  
  


***

  
— Ты слезешь с меня? — спустя несколько минут поинтересовался Аурелиус. Мальчик так быстро забирается обратно в старую шкуру запуганного ребенка, что это даже забавно.  
  
Геллерт расслабленно похлопал его ладонью по предплечью.  
  
— Нет. А что, ты изгоняешь меня из моего же кабинета?  
  
— Я изгоняю со своих колен! — Аурелиус легонько ткнул его кулаком в поясницу.  
  
— Твои колени находятся в моем кабинете. И в моем замке, — уточнил Геллерт и поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. И удовлетворенно ощутил, что Аурелиусу это более чем нравится.  
  
— И что мне теперь делать? — растерянно переспросил Аурелиус и кашлянул. Да, ему нравилось. И он уже вполне… догадывался, почему Геллерт не хочет с него слезать. Но… вот как со всем этим справляться?!  
  
— Даже не знаю, что тебе ответить… — вздохнул Геллерт. — Ты можешь попробовать защитить свои колени от произвола…  
  
— Ла-а-адно, — задумчиво протянул Аурелиус и без предупреждения схватил Геллерта за шею, с силой встряхнув. Тот только охнул, едва не прикусив язык. Было бы очень обидно его лишиться. — У тебя отвратительные кресла, и если мы упадем, то это будет твоя заслуга.  
  
Аурелиус наклонился и подхватил сперва одну ногу Геллерта, потом вторую, заставив его встать коленями на сиденье. И тут же с силой ткнул его между лопаток, как раз в то место, где пересекались несколько полос от ремня. Геллерт снова охнул и послушно склонился к полу, уперевшись в него руками. Неустойчивая, доверчивая поза. Аурелиус с силой провел от вздернутых ягодиц к лопаткам, заставив склониться еще больше. Ему, пожалуй, нравилось вот так гладить покрасневшую спину и бока, подставленный зад, разведенные в стороны бедра.  
  
Геллерт снова заерзал, делая вид, что собирается то ли соскользнуть, то ли дерзко выпрямиться. И, конечно, тут же получил весомый тычок в бок.  
  
— Залез, так сиди! — Аурелиус был строг и суров настолько, что Геллерт аж обернулся, скользнув взглядом по ботинку, штанине, собственному бедру с парой уже назревающих синяков. Глаза Аурелиуса он видеть не мог, да и не стал бы пока в них смотреть. Рано. Пусть сперва научится приказывать и требовать, а уже потом…  
  
Геллерт облизнулся и припал к полу, мерно поводя плечами. Он знал, как эффектно очерчиваются сейчас лопатки и хребет и как Аурелиусу это нравится. Настолько, что он судорожно вздохнул и подтащил Геллерта к себе поближе так, что член оказался между ягодиц. Геллерт размеренно покачивал бедрами вверх-вниз, скользя по нему. Дразнящее ощущение предвкушения будоражило воображение. Как ты это сделаешь? Или так и бросишь? Нет, ты не бросишь и не уйдешь, ты сам слишком желаешь. Давай же, я раскрыт перед тобой, я послушен и жажду…  
  
Аурелиус снова судорожно вздохнул и резко подался вперед, перехватывая Геллерта за горло и одним рывком выпрямляя. И тут же буквально насадил на себя, даже не допуская мысли о сопротивлении. Он просто и безыскусно трахал Геллерта, будто отыгрываясь за все годы воздержания и унижений. Кресло скрипело в такт непристойным шлепкам и стонам, Аурелиус не собирался останавливаться, даже если оно сломается под ними. Плевать. Он держит за горло самое опасное существо в этом мире, а это существо бесстыже стонет и просит еще. Даже требует!  
  
Второй рукой он болезненно сжимал член Геллерта, не позволяя ему ни кончить, ни даже двигаться самому. Нет уж. Сам пришел, сам забрался на колени, сам захотел! И хотел именно так, чтобы грубо имели, не спрашивая о желаниях и не допуская вольностей. Ты кончишь только после меня. С моим членом в тебе, приняв все и до конца!  
  
Геллерт был согласен. Сейчас он был согласен на все. И чтобы Аурелиус вот так вжался в него, кончая внутрь. И чтобы он не сразу разжал хватку на члене. И чтобы он издевательски медленно погладил ствол, обвел пальцами головку. И чтобы с силой сжал его горло, закрывая доступ воздуху.  
  
Аурелиус удерживал его до конца, отпустив только тогда, когда Геллерт затих. Теперь на бледной коже отпечатались еще и следы от длинных жестких пальцев. Геллерт закашлялся, жадно глотая воздух. Ни с колен, ни с члена он так и не слез, и Аурелиусу пришлось его все же под шумок спихнуть.  
  
— Ты же был занят, — напомнил Аурелиус, пытаясь пригладить волосы. Геллерт недовольно посмотрел на него через плечо.  
  
— А ты хочешь быть моим секретарем? Будешь составлять расписание и тщательно следить…  
  
Аурелиус поперхнулся. Почему-то в этом предложении ему чудился очень неприличный намек. Хотя какое чудился, если Геллерт так и не соизволил одеться и, похоже, намерен был еще немного покрасоваться.  
  
— Даже не знаю… — наконец выдавил Аурелиус. — Вроде бы я не подхожу…  
  
— Ну почему же? Ты умеешь организовывать, ты достаточно хорошо понимаешь меня и нравишься остальным.  
  
— Хотелось бы знать почему, — проворчал Аурелиус, старательно приводя себя в порядок. — Так что я буду делать?


End file.
